Poison
by Chrissy Almasy
Summary: SxS. He can look but he can't touch, and it's driving Seifer mad with desire. So when a certain suggestive song is played during the Garden Festival, he just can't help himself but fantasize.  Yes, I plead guilty, it's a songfic...


A/N: After-midnight fic, which is - although editted - a bit cheesy, as after-midnight fics tend to be. TO make matters worse, it's a songfic. Sorry, couldn't resist.

Warning: Songfic, SxS, yaoi (boylove for the uninitiated). Clothes stay on, but there are lots of not so subtle sexual hints. Oh, and a somewhat masochistic Seifer.

Disclaimers: Square owns FFVIII and the characters, Alice Cooper the song 'Poison', and me... well, I don't even own our family car, so don't bother to sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Poison<strong>

"And now for some old-fashioned hard rock!" Selphie yelled into her microphone. Ominous tones burst from the two dozen speakers that stood spread around the Quad and the crowd cheered.

Even halfway through the evening, the Garden Festival was already a huge success. All night everyone, from students to senior staff, had the time of their lives dancing on the most outrageous songs, unusual music and all time favourites. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely.

Except for Seifer Almasy.

He told himself he had no good reason not to. The music wasn't half bad, the punch was perfect and the company agreeable. Yet he snatched glasses from the passing trays and drank them down like a man fresh from the desert, while shooting the king and queen of the prom his most foul glare at every opportunity.

He told himself so often that it wasn't jealousy that was eating him every time he saw Squall and Rinoa together. He'd told himself that so often that he'd almost begun to believe it. Too bad he'd had a little too much to drink tonight. In the light of alcohol, he couldn't bring himself to keep on denying the burning sensation in his lower body that, in all honesty, haunted him night and day.

Now he recognised the music that Selphie had put on. From the speakers came the rough voice of a singer whose name he had forgotten. But he knew the song. By heart…

_Your cruel device  
><em>_Your blood like ice_

He couldn't help to stare at Squall, moving his lips to the familiar lyrics as he did. The Garden Commander stood at least twenty feet away and two plateaus lower, but almost instantly the younger man turned and caught Seifer's eye.

_One look could kill  
><em>_My pain, your thrill…  
><em>  
>He had to go. Now.<p>

_I want to love you, but I better not touch _

"Don't touch," he muttered along with the backing vocals as he sought a quiet spot behind a wall and some ferns, so he could hear the music without being seen.

_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to places it shouldn't, mouthing the lyrics as he did.

_I want to kiss you, but I want it too much  
><em>_I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
><em>_You're poison, running through my veins  
><em>  
>God, but that was so true…<p>

_You're poison  
><em>_I don't want to break these chains_

Every day he spent in Garden was pure torture, but he couldn't bring himself to do the sensible thing and leave. Even now, his yearning was so strong his whole body ached with it. Call it addiction, call it obsession, call it masochism or even love, but he couldn't stand the thought of going away.

He'd die before he left Squall's side willingly.

_Your mouth, so hot  
><em>_Your web, I'm caught_

He'd do anything for that man. Anything…

_Your skin, so wet  
><em>_Black lace on sweat…  
><em>  
>The pounding music singing his inner most secret left him throbbing with desire, and that one line alone triggered the images he would fantasize about in the shower. He had to fight to keep his self-control, but it was a losing battle.<p>

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
><em>_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

He had, out in that prison. And Squall had screamed his name. It had been the most bittersweet sound he had ever heard. Even now, knowing that it was wrong and that it had done more harm than good, thinking back to that time still send wonderful shivers down his spine.

_Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin _

"All the time…" he whispered.

_I want to kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison  
><em>_You're poison running through my veins  
><em>_You're poison  
><em>_I don't want to break these chains_

"God, I swear this'll get me killed some day…"

_Poison..._

"Are you all right?"

Seifer's eyes snapped open and found Squall of all people, standing before him, hand on a hip and a look of mild concern on his face. Seifer noticed with a shock that his own face was wet.

"No," he bit, feeling thoroughly embarrassed at the realisation. "Leave me alone."

But Squall didn't. He just stood there, watching.

_One look could kill  
><em>_My pain, your thrill…_

"Just go!" Seifer whispered between clenched teeth as he pressed his back against the wall.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
><em>_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

Despite himself, despite Squall still staring at him, he couldn't stop himself whispering the lyrics as the music drowned out every other sound, or the tears that fell down his cheeks.

_I want to kiss you, but I want it too much  
><em>_I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
><em>_You're poison running through my veins  
><em>_You're poison_

Never before had he felt this vulnerable.

_I don't want to break these chains…_

Squall said nothing. Then, without warning, he suddenly took a step forward and slid his bare hand behind Seifer's neck. For a long moment, he searched Seifer's eyes with his—

_Poison _

—and kissed him, long, deep and hard.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
><em>_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
><em>_I want to kiss you, but I want it too much  
><em>_I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
><em>  
>Suddenly Squall released him. "More," he said quickly, his voice husky. "Tonight. But no one must know."<p>

_Yeah! Well, I don't want to break these chains_

"No one but us," Seifer said, breathing hard.

_Poison  
><em>_Runnin' deep inside my veins  
><em>_Burnin' deep inside my brain_

Squall pulled him into another kiss, short and harsh but so deep Seifer could barely keep standing.

_Poison_

They caught each other's eye, just briefly, before Squall released him and walked away without looking back.

_And I don't want to break these chains_

Seifer stared after him, but then realised with a terrifying shock that Squall wasn't there at all.

_Poison…_

As the music faded, so did the spell. Instantly sobered and fully aware of what had happened, he banged his head hard against the wall behind him.

"Damnit, Almasy!" he growled under his breath. "Either get a grip, or off yourself! If Squall ever really does find out 'bout this, he'll be sure to do it for you!"

Yet dying at Squall's hands was the greatest possible intimacy he could think of. Far more intimate than the intense kiss he'd dreamed of just now, and equally more intoxicating. He licked his lips at the thought alone.

When the first notes of a new song reminded him of where he was, he shook his head and smirked to himself. He didn't doubt that this secret love he harboured was killing him slowly but surely, but he couldn't bring himself to mind.

So he straightened his uniform, ran a hand through his hair and, with an air that implied nothing was wrong, went back to join the party. And Squall.

* * *

><p>I love reviews, but I'm sure you already knew that ;)<p> 


End file.
